Count Brocken (Manga)
Count Brocken is one of Dr. Hell's lieutenants after Baron Ashura. He was originally a Nazi soldier Dr. Hell had met during WWII whose head fell off and later came under Dr. Hell's services. Background In the manga, Count Brocken was a decorated Nazi Waffen-SS officer who was fatally wounded in World War II. Dr. Hell was serving as Third Reich medical experimenter in death camps and was tasked with reviving Brocken. Hell was unable to restore nervous and vascular connections in Brocken's neck. So he chose to sever them altogether, placing the escinded head in a vat of nourishing/regenerative bath. As the war ended Hell and Brocken parted ways but he returned to head the "Iron Cross Corps" to aid Hell's plans for world domination via mechanical monsters. Appearance Count Brocken is an adult with a built frame, brown hair, a thin moustache, and goatee. He wears a monocle on his right eye and wears an army uniform resembling a Nazi Germany uniform. His most defining quality is the fact that his head is removed from his body and held under arm. Personality Count Brocken is serious minded person dedicated to serving Dr. Hell out of great gratitude. However, he is just as careless as his counterpart Ashura, underestimating the Mazinger Z and its pilot Koji. Abilities and Equipment Count Brocken is given complete control over his Iron Cross Corps and Mechanical Beasts given to him by Dr. Hell. His disembodied head is able to float for certain periods of time and once integrated with the circuitry of the Mechanical Beast Crocodiver O1. History Brocken's Battles Count Brocken had set up a transport operation up in the mountain areas and to cover his tracks set up animatronics controlled by Mario N7 built to scare off hikers by making them look like ghosts and zombies. One day Koji Kabuto and his friends appeared on the site and after Koji went back to the site with Sayaka and found out the plot, Brocken revealed himself and attacked the pair with Mario and the other robots. Brocken had the advantage, especially with Sayaka being held hostage and stripped down, until Shiro appeared with the Hover Pilder. Koji managed to take the Mario N7 with Brocken retreating. Count Brocken interrupted a meal Koji was having to personally challenge Koji to a fight. Brocken pilots the Crocodiver O1 to fight Mazinger and restrain the robot, but was overpowered by the Mazinger's Rocket Punch and strength before retreating again. Brocken then appeared with his Iron Cross Corps at a village where he forcefully recruited the men and took the women hostage in the Grogos G5. With this Brocken challenged Koji and Mazinger again. However the hostages made the battle extremely difficult and Koji almost gave into the demands but pulled a fast trick on Brocken knocking him off his command vehicle. While Boss and his gang knocked his head around, Koji rescued the hostages. By the time Brocken got his head back, Grogos tried a kamikaze attack. However, it failed and Brocken retreated. Final Battles Brocken appears on the Gool with Baron Ashura taunting him with the fact that the Danube α1 might not win against Mazinger Z. Ashura remained confident but Danube was destroyed. Brocken then helped protect Dr. Hell when setting up Hell Castle. By the time the Mazinger Army deployed, Dr. Hell sent Brocken and Baron Ashura out on the Gool and Bood. After Mechanical Beasts destroyed most of the robots, Mazinger came in flying with the Jet Scrander and attacked the Gool. The damaged air fortress crashed into the Bood consuming Brocken and Ashura in the explosion. Category:Mazinger Z Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Underground Empire Category:Z Manga Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mazinger Z Characters